


I'm falling hard (and you're taking me under)

by wanderinglilly



Series: Pizza is older than you, respect it! [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Pizza Place, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, bellamy is a giant nerd, clarke likes to bake, domino's is literally the least important part of this au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4621773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderinglilly/pseuds/wanderinglilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Remember, next Monday is the end of our bet.” “Do you mean the day when I beat you?” Behind him Miller and Jasper are making gag motions to his sister while pointing at him and Clarke.</p><p>“Dream on, Blake, you’re taking a day off. I’m winning this thing.” Bellamy shakes his head, smiling, then checks off his register and walks past her to take his bag from his locker, seizing the opportunity to pull on her hair.<br/>“Whatever the hell you say, princess.”<br/>-<br/>OR the “we’re both cashiers at a Domino’s and we bet on who’s gonna make Employee of the Month” AU nobody asked for but i needed to write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm falling hard (and you're taking me under)

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! i've never worked at a domino's so i winged it! forgive my logistics mistakes as well as my other mistakes *hides behind a wall*  
> i know i haven't updated my other stories but until recently i was not in possession of a computer so bear with me for a little longer, i haven't abandoned them.

When Clarke Griffin shows up for her first day at Ark City Mall’s Domino’s franchise, Bellamy already dislikes her.

It’s not that he _wants_ to dislike her, she’s pretty hot, with the sizeable chest, the bluest eyes to go with her curly blonde hair, and the birthmark over her mouth, but she’s also getting the job because she’s friends with the franchise’s owner, which totally screams _privileged._

So she shows up her first day of work and he has to walk her through the basics, and he’s a complete douche the entire time, since he greets her with a “morning, your highness”, and calls her “princess” every time he addresses her, even though he totally knows her name. Halfway through the shift, she stops walking and touches his arm for him to do the same. When he does, he turns around to ask her “what does the princess need?” she’s looking at him with fury-red cheeks and a scowl on her face

“Look, Bellamy, it’s none of your business, okay, but I got this job because my dad just died and I can’t be near my mom right now, and Wells insisted. If I weren’t working here, I’d be working somewhere else.” She makes a pause to catch a breath, but is back to talking before he can even say a word. “And I am _not_ going to stop working here to make your job more comfortable, so you can just suck it up right now or be an asshole for the rest of our work experience.” And with that, she brushes past him, asking their manager, Raven, to please have someone else give her the walkthrough. The brunette calls Monty up and Clarke walks off with him, leaving him to deal with Raven all by himself.

The Latina girl punches him, and tells him to “give her a break, asshole”, before marching off to stop Jasper from baking pot pizza again.

 

* * *

Two months after Clarke arrives, they start getting along. It happens because, even though they fired him only a few days after Clarke joined the crew, Wells rehires John Murphy.

“He is literally the best cook we have.” He argues with Raven, who is reluctant to have the guy who put her on paid leave because of an ‘accidental’ broken leg work in the same space as her. “I am aware that he is not nice, Raven, but he’s not here to make friends, he’s here to make pizza.”

And well, their sales did drop 7% since he left. Wells does not own the place for the money –god knows he doesn’t need it, what with his dad being the mayor and all that, but he sure as hell does not want his business to flunk. On that note, Wells ends the discussion and leaves to awkwardly try to flirt with Harper. It’d be cute if Raven wasn’t so pissed.

On their registers, Bellamy and Clarke call a truce so they can come up with ideas to keep Raven and Murphy away from each other.

“Though that may pose a problem, if you continue insist on having dough fights with him.” Clarke tells him after tending to a particularly indecisive old lady, one of her eyebrows raising in evident amusement.

“That was _one time_.”

“And Raven spent two months on leave because of that, dumbass. So tone it down.” She finishes, turning around to greet another customer before he can reply. Bellamy is aware that she’s joking, but he does feel bad about Raven’s leg being partially his fault. If there’s anything Raven hates, that’s staying still.

“You win this time, princess.” He mutters to himself, busying himself with a cute brunette who orders a pepperoni pizza, and missing the satisfied smile that adorns her face.

* * *

Exactly two months later, it’s Bellamy’s birthday.

It’s not really a big deal, he’s not been celebrating his birthday for about four years (getting drunk off your butt gets old after sometime), but he’s been working on the franchise for about three, and when he arrives Raven and the others burst into song before he can get through the kitchen.

Bashful, he lowers his face and smiles to himself. He never knows what he’s supposed to do when people sing the birthday song to him. In his place, Raven would be gloating, and Miller, the delivery guy (whose name is actually Nathan but he only allows Monty to call him that), would bury himself in his beanie, but he’s neither of them so he kicks one of the tables and looks down.

They all congratulate him and promise gifts after pay day, and it’s a good birthday. Clarke’s shift not until later, so when she arrives the commotion has mostly died off. She also doesn’t know it’s his birthday –which, good. He’s still getting used to not arguing with her and playing tic-tac-toe between customers and kind of coming to terms with the fact that he likes the way she laughs, so yeah. No birthday hugs from Clarke.

It doesn’t mean he isn’t a little disappointed, though.

Sometime later, when his shift is nearly over, Clarke is beating him at yet another tic-tac-toe game when she perks up.

“Wait!” she says, going over to her locker, where she keeps her ridiculously overfilled bag. She comes back with a green, weirdly adorned package that has a small caricature-esque drawing of him frowning and saying “pizza is older than you, respect it!” that makes Bellamy chuckle. “Here.” She hands it to him, her cheeks pinking a little.

“What is this?” he asks, shaking it around a little, the noise it makes hints that it has more than one item inside.

“DON’T!-” Clarke exclaims, covering his hands with hers in an attempt to keep him from shaking the box. “-shake the package, dumb butt. They’re cookies, and some other stuff. You’re going to break them.”

Bellamy stares at her, a little annoyed that she refuses to start calling him by his name (she mostly just calls him dumb plus some other equally mildly insulting word), as well as confused.

“Raven told me yesterday it was your birthday today. I didn’t know what to get you, so I took a guess. They’re chocolate chip.” She explains, dragging her foot across the floor. “Whatever, I can eat the cookies if you don’t want them-“

“Are you kidding? It’s my birthday! These are mine!” Bellamy smiles as he lifts the package up in the air, far from her reach. Clarke follows the movement with her eyes, and he might be wrong, but she might be checking out his arms. Bellamy feels like celebrating.

* * *

When the Princess has been his coworker for six months, he stops pretending that he’s not totally into her. It’s hard to keep doing that when he stares at her whenever she’s not looking, admiring the way her blonde braid falls on her back and tickles her neck, when he can’t help but chuckle whenever she cracks an awful joke.

And one day, she randomly starts bringing him baked goods to work. It’s mostly cookies, but every now and then she’ll bring a slice of cake and even one day, a pizza.

“You brought me, a cashier at a Domino’s, a slice of pizza?” he asks her, raising a humored eyebrow. Clarke bites her lip, making it hard for Bellamy to keep a straight face. It’s not fair she still looks hot in her navy blue uniform.

“I can always eat it myself, you know, or offer it to Lexa from the McDonald’s across.” She retorts. Bellamy sticks the whole slice in his mouth, since it is not very big and it’s the only mature thing to do. The _only one_. He thinks it is very good pizza, but only shows a full-mouthed, open smile to his coworker.

“Get to work, you insufferable manchild.” Clarke chides him between laughs, punching him in the shoulder. “This is the last time I ever bring you anything.” She promises, but not four days later, she’s shoving cinnamon rolls down his throat, not that he’s complaining.

* * *

On one particular day, Raven is arguing with their regional supervisor, Kyle Wick, whom everyone calls Wick, over the right functioning of their ovens (which he thinks he can redesign to make them more productive, and Raven thinks that he’s stupid and never going to get the approval from the company) while she hangs the ‘employee of the month’ picture on the wall. This month’s is Murphy, because he has not fucked up an order in all month, something Bellamy thinks has to do with wanting to impress the cute cashier at McDonald’s, Emori, but the point is, he’s getting a bonus for it. Bellamy could use the cash.

“I bet I can make the next Employee of the Month.” He tells Clarke over their registers when they both finish with the customers they’re charging.

“You know, I don’t give a damn about being Employee of the Month.” Clarke replies, shutting her register closed. “But I do like beating you, so you’re on. What are we betting?”

“Uh…” Bellamy thinks he could take this as an opportunity to make a move, but he also thinks he is going to fuck everything up with his inability to actually flirt (asking a girl if she wants to ‘get out of here’ at a bar does not count, since his body does most of the flirting), so he stays silent until Clarke sighs and raises her arms in what seems to be a plea for his brain to come back from Dumbland.

“Do I have to do everything around here?” she teases him. “If I win, you have to pay for the tickets to the Paramore concert that’s happening in two months and go with me.” She states. ‘ _Hey’_ , Bellamy thinks, _‘that sounds almost like a date’_. He grins a little stupidly, which does not go unnoticed by Clarke, who pinks a little. More confidently, he says:

“Deal, but if _I_ win, you’re taking me to the Egyptian Exhibition that the museum’s going to host next month.” Clarke’s face goes blank, and then she smiles. Bellamy thinks something major actually happened, but doesn’t feel particularly worried at the moment. There’ll be plenty of time to worry about it when the bet’s time is over.

“You’re on, Blake.”

* * *

Later in the same week he and Clarke make the bet, his sister Octavia has an oddly long weekend, something about her college’s anniversary or whatever, and comes to Ark City for a visit on his day off. He’s not expecting it, so when she arrives, pushing the door open like she owns the place –which, admittedly, is the way she enters every place anyway-, he’s complaining to Miller over the historical inaccuracies of _300: Rise of an Empire_.

**Millsy:** _dude, i do not give a damn. text someone else and let me drive_

**Bellamy:** _fine, continue being an uncultured swine_

“Bell! Where the hell are you?” Octavia speaks from the living room. Startled, Bellamy tosses his phone on his bed, walking out of his room to see his baby sister rummaging in the kitchen.

“Octavia? What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be at school?” he asks, confused. O stands up from the fridge to look at him, one perfect eyebrow raised in defiance.

“I could ask you the same thing, you know.” Bellamy groans. Every time he and Octavia see each other, they have the same argument: Bellamy dropped out of college so his mom could afford to send off his little sister, but he stayed in his college’s city and got three different jobs since then (two years ago), the most stable one being his current job at Domino’s.

“Not again, Octavia.”

“I can get a job, Bell! Then I’d help mom with _my_ education so you wouldn’t have to!” Octavia’s jaw clenches in a distinctively Blake way, a sign that she’s angry.

“You need to focus on school, O. I don’t want you to get a job when I can help just fine.” He reasons with her, but she just takes the ice cream out of his fridge and stabs a spoon in it, sighing.

“I’m just staying here for a day, and then I’m going back home to see mom, so I won’t discuss with you this time. But I am still against this.” She declares, plopping down on the couch and beckoning him to come and sit with her. “What were you doing?”

“I was watching _300: Rise of an Empire._ ”

“And totally annoying the hell out of someone with your obsession for historical inaccuracy in movies, right?” Bellamy keeps quiet. “You nerd,” Octavia says fondly “come on, let’s watch a reality show and make fun of the people in it.” But when she turns the TV on, there’s a dancing reality show, and they don’t so much make fun of the dancers as they trash talk the ones they don’t root for. It’s nice. He likes being with his sister. He’s missed her a lot.

At some point during the afternoon, his phone makes noise from his room, and when he retrieves it, there are five texts from Clarke.

**Princess:** _i’m so going to beat u_

**Princess:** _i’ve already sold at least 500 bucks_

**Princes:** _Monty and Miller are totally going to hook up before the end of the year_

**Princess:** _i am five different kinds of bored._

Bellamy smiles to himself, laughing internally at Clarke’s antics, and wondering if she misses him. She always texts him on his days off, and he has to admit that he does too. She’s funny and random when she texts, whereas Bellamy just sends her historical facts to annoy her.

 **Bellamy:** _miss me already princess?_

**Princess:** _u wish u dumb nerd_

**Bellamy:** _i am going to be beating you tomorrow._

**Princess:** _nice, keep dreaming_

**Bellamy:** _i can always send you historical facts if you want to entertain yourself._

**Bellamy:** _and btw i have lost hope on Monty and Miller. They should have hooked up a lifetime ago. Jasper even gave them a name. It’s Minty._

**Princess:** _eww, no thank u, i’d rather listen to Mrs. Kane trying to order up. AND i knew about Minty. who do u take me for?_

At this, Bellamy laughs, and Octavia side eyes him from her place on the couch. Before he notices, his phone is in his sister’s hands, and she’s scrolling through his texts faster than lightning, probably.

“Oooh, Bellamy has a girlfriend” she sing songs, her hand darting to his side to tickle him. Bellamy hates being tickled.

“O! Stop it!” he screams between laughs, falling off the couch in his (successful) attempt to get away from Octavia. Smirking, she helps him up and hands him back his phone, not without wiggling her eyebrows at him in an attempt to get him to talk. Bellamy groans. “She’s not my girlfriend. Just a coworker I have a bet going on with.”

“But you _like_ her.” Octavia teases, making a heart with her hands and drawing along the _i_ in ‘like’ so it comes out as ‘liiiiiiike’.

“Shut up, O.” he replies, sticking out his tongue and changing the channel. He finds a nice Aztec Civilization documentary and leaves it there, much to Octavia’s annoyance. She excuses herself to make dinner, which means to order some Chinese food and talk to the boyfriend she thinks he’s unaware that she has.

Sitting in his couch, his sister nearby, and with a nice documentary on the TV, Bellamy feels content. But he forgets to reply to Clarke.

* * *

The next day, Octavia accompanies him to work before driving off to their mom’s house in a different state, and they’re bickering about his current life while they get to the food court of the mall.

“I just don’t get it, don’t you want to go to college?” she asks him, frustrated. Bellamy doesn’t think this is a place for such a conversation, and he doesn’t want to part with his sister in bad terms, so he sighs, and drives her into a hug, effectively silencing her.

“I promise I’ll try to enroll next year, okay? Let’s not fight about this.” He drops a kiss on the crown of her head, feeling Octavia’s arms return the embrace. “Say hi to mom for me, and drive safe.” O nods, kissing his cheek and giving him one last embrace. She says hi to Miller and the guys, and even Murphy nods in acknowledgement, before turning around and leaving the food court.

When he gets to his register, Clarke is staring at him with a blank look.

“Hey” he greets. “Missed me yesterday?” Clarke makes a vague gesture with her hand, mumbling a ‘sure’ and going back to her now occupied register.

Bellamy feels like he missed something, but he leaves it be. _Maybe something happened with her mom_ , he thinks, _she’s very open about everything else._

And so Clarke spends most of the day distant, ignoring Bellamy’s attempts at cheering her up.

* * *

Three weeks into the bet, it’s the weekend of Bellamy’s mom’s birthday and, with Well’s and Raven’s permission Octavia’s driving over to pick him up after his shift and go to their home together for the weekend.

Bellamy smiles when she walks in, wearing what looks like pajama pants and a tank top, her hair in a messy bun. It reminds him of the sleepovers they had in his room when they were little. Beside him, Clarke tenses, busying herself with her side of the counter, reorganizing the napkins and dressings.

“Ready to go, nerd?” Octavia asks when she reaches the counter. Bellamy rubs a hand on his cheek in annoyance.

“When will you ever respect me?” he wonders, though Octavia is currently ignoring him in favor of ogling Clarke.

“You’re the princess?” she asks his coworker, ever the blunt one. Clarke looks up, startled. “That’s your contact name in my brother’s phone. I see now that your name is Clarke.” She explains, reading the blonde’s name tag. “Anyway, I’m the cooler Blake, Octavia. Bellamy’s younger sister.” She extends a hand, which Clarke grabs and shakes firmly, if a little confused. Mostly, she looks relieved. Bellamy doesn’t know what to think.

“You’re siblings?” she asks. “That explains why both your jaws do the thing.” At that, both Blake siblings look at her, confused, and she pinks under their stare. Clearing her throat, she goes on. “Anyway, nice to meet you, I’m Clarke, the cooler Griffin, and I have to deal with your brother on a daily basis.” She smiles.

“We’re going to my mom’s house for her birthday.” Bellamy explains, scratching the back of his neck. He totally notices the way Clarke follows his arm with her gaze. Internally, he feels smug. “See you on Monday?”

Clarke nods. “Remember, next Monday is the end of our bet.”

“Do you mean _the day when I beat you_?” Clarke chuckles while Octavia stares at them, clearly amused. He doesn’t notice, but behind him Miller and Jasper are making gag motions to his sister while pointing at him and Clarke.

“Dream on, Blake, you’re taking a day off. I’m winning this thing.” Bellamy shakes his head, smiling, then checks off his register and walks past her to take his bag from his locker, seizing the opportunity to pull on her hair.

“Whatever the hell you say, princess.”

On the ride to their mom’s, Octavia does not shut up about her, not even for a second and, lame as it is, he spends the entire weekend texting Clarke.

* * *

The Monday the bet ends, Bellamy gets to work a little earlier than usual, because he knows that’s about the time when Raven hangs the Employee of the Month picture/argues about some too-sciencey-for-him topic with Wick, and he wants to be there when she does.

Either way, he’s not losing this bet.

“…I sold more than him!” he hears Clarke exclaim from all the way across the kitchen, where he’s dumping his bag in his locker.

“Yeah,” Raven replies, he can imagine the smirk on her face. He starts making his way over when he notices the kitchen is empty, everyone must be at the counter. He slows his pace so as to not be noticed. “But he was nicer to the customer.”

“Well it’s not my fault he’s got dimples and freckles!” Clarke counters, making Bellamy reach up to touch his cheek. A stupid feeling blooms in his chest that’s usually reserved for when he’s texting Clarke, daring him to hope. He stops behind her right as she starts talking with her arms. “How am I supposed to compete with that!? Have you seen his _arms_!? They’re ridiculous, they’re huge! This is biased and unfair.”

At that point, most of the room, including Miller, bursts out laughing (which, _wow_ ). Bellamy, as well as Raven, smirks, right as Clarke’s lowering her arms. “He’s right behind me isn’t he?”

“Yep.”

She turns around, and Bellamy makes a show of flexing his arm. Clarke shoves him back a few paces, just for good measure, and then goes to sulk around her side of the counter. Wordlessly, Bellamy follows. He is vaguely aware that Wick and Raven start ushering everyone to their sides of the kitchen, leaving them alone –though he’s also certain that they’re all going to eavesdrop anyway. Still, he appreciates the gesture.

“Hey.” he calls Clarke, poking her in the side “If it makes you feel any better, your boobs distract me too.” He reddens as he says this, but he wants to even out the playfield before making an actual, risky move.

“My boobs distract everyone. They distract me.” She replies. Bellamy likes her so much.

“We can call it a draw, then.” He offers, reaching up to touch her cheek and make her look at him. “Go to the concert and the exhibition.”

Clarke’s expression changes, then, smiling up at him. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Was this bet a convoluted plot to ask me out?” she asks, suddenly laughing. She inches closer to him, and Bellamy’s other arm circles her waist. This is so unprofessional, it’s awesome.

“Not originally, no.” he says, lowering his face to hers. “It was an offhanded comment, but it may have given me ideas when you actually accepted.”

“You absolute manchild.”

“Will you ever call me by my name?” he asks her, though he doesn’t expect a reply. Clarke’s arms snake around his neck, her mouth barely a centimeter from his.

“Bellamy.” Then he kisses her. As he does so, he wonders why he waited so long. Clarke’s mouth is warm and soft, her lips slanting over his like it’s an everyday thing –which, he could get used to, really. He parts her lips a little with his own, but then he hears a cough somewhere in the vicinity, making him break the kiss reluctantly. He touches his forehead to Clarke’s, suddenly noticing all the hollering and whistling that Clarke’s mouth had tuned out.

“Go away, you nosy assholes.” He laughs, crushing Clarke to his chest, even though he knows she doesn’t need him to protect her. He just likes to touch her, okay?

When he looks over, she’s looking at him, lips swollen and eyes shining. “So when is that exhibition thingy?”

* * *

In the end, he pays for the exhibition tickets, and he walks Clarke through all the pieces, especially the artistic ones, while giving her background and trivia for every single one.

The concert tickets they split, though, but he ends up enjoying it so much he buys Clarke’s ticket worth of merchandise for her. She smiles at him so radiantly when she sees him come back with the most ridiculous bag of souvenirs. Then she jumps on him and kisses him, and yeah it’s totally worth it.

A year later, they move in together, and as a celebration gift, Raven shows up with a bottle of Red Label and a plaque with Bellamy’s picture under the Employee of the Month label.

They hang it in their room.

**Author's Note:**

> Bellamy's contact name for Miller originated on a night they were both drunk. I might write more into this universe, but it will probably be Minty or Wicken, with bellarke on the bg because i am trash.  
> Comments are always well-received :)!


End file.
